ChuChu
:This article is about the recurring enemies. For the ''Twilight Princess enemies, see Chu.'' ChuChus are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These gelatinous blob-like enemies are usually considered to be a very minor threat due to their comical appearance, having bulging eyes and grinning mouths. However, they attack in packs and are not to be underestimated when in great numbers. They can usually be defeated with most weapons, commonly the sword or ranged weapons such as the Boomerang. ChuChus slither (or hop) slowly along the ground until they attack, when they leap at Link. Some have the ability to collapse into smaller piles of gloop to avoid damage, before reforming when they see a chance to strike. However, they always seem to have little to no intelligence and know nothing other than to attack. There are many different varieties of ChuChus, each with their own attack (or defense) methods and weaknesses. There are two designs of ChuChus; the translucent, amorphous blobs with eyes and a mouth from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, and the more comical varieties (with a gelatinous base serving as their "feet") seen in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and subsequent appearances. Despite the physical difference between these two, their attack pattern and function is rather similar. The most common types of ChuChus are the red, green, blue and yellow varieties, though the Dark ChuChu has appeared once. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ]] ChuChus can be found in many locations, and are encountered frequently inside dungeons. These ChuChus have large visible teeth that are not seen in later games, and their eyes are on short stalks, giving them a slug-like apperance. There are four varieties of ChuChu — red, green, yellow, and blue. The only real difference between these varieties is that depending on the color, they may or may not hold items that Link can collect. Usually, ChuChus respawn (or new ChuChus appear in their stead) quite quickly after being defeated. Owing to this, they serve as an excellent means of replenishing magic and health. Of the four varieties, Red ChuChus are by far the most numerous. They carry hearts inside them. Green ChuChus are the second most frequently encountered variety of ChuChu. These hold Magic Jars. Yellow ChuChus contain bundles of 10 arrows. They are never encountered outside of dungeons. Lastly, Blue ChuChus do not contain any items, but when hit with Ice Arrows, they are frozen and became climbable blocks for a short while before they thaw. They are only encountered in a single room of Great Bay Temple. Interestingly, if Link attacks a ChuChu while he in his Goron form, it does no damage to it; in order for Link to defeat one as Goron Link, he must rush into it with a fully charged Goron Roll. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker ChuChus are encountered very frequently in many locations in the game, making them one of the most common enemies in the game. ChuChus in The Wind Waker serve as a source of Chu Jelly, a curative, gelatinous substance that can be used in potions such as Red, Green, and Blue Potions. This game features the first appearance of the "new" design of ChuChus — the only design used subsequently. ChuChus are easily identified by their squeaky voices. Pawprint Isle is closely related to the ChuChus, and may even be the point where they originated. Unlike the majority of The Wind Waker enemies, ChuChus can survive falling in water, and float in blob form on top of it. In fact, this works to their advantage, as Wind Waker ChuChus are incapable of being damaged when in their puddle state with anything but arrows. As in Majora's Mask, many varieties of these ChuChus appear, along with different kinds of Chu Jelly. Red ChuChus are very common, and have no real distinct features other than their color. Green ChuChus are also common enemies (if not to the degree of red ChuChus) but have the ability to collapse into amorphous goo while attacking Link. They cannot be defeated with swords during this period, but can be dispatched with the Hero's Bow or the Skull Hammer. Blue ChuChus are less frequently encountered; in fact, they only appear in 22 distinct locations on the Great Sea. Link can collect their respective Chu Jelly globs (they can be defeated more than once, but will only drop Chu Jelly the first time around; after this, they will drop a yellow Rupee) in order to allow Doc Bandam to brew Blue Potion, of which requires 15 Chu Jelly. Blue ChuChus are surrounded by electricity, which will hurt Link if he tries to attack them with a sword (though the electricity can be removed by stunning them with the Boomerang or Skull Hammer). ]] Yellow ChuChus, like Blue ChuChus, have electricity surging through them that can shock Link if he hits them with his sword. These are best fought with ranged weapons such as the Hero's Bow or Boomerang. They drop both Red and green Chu Jelly. Contrary to what one would think, water does not conduct their electrical charge when they come in contact with it. Lastly, Purple ChuChus first appear inside the Earth Temple. They are impervious to all weapons (except for the hookshot), and when struck, break apart only to reform shortly thereafter. Their only weakness is light; once reflected upon them with the Mirror Shield or Medli's harp (or by luring them into a beam of light), they become petrified and vulnerable to attacks from the Skull Hammer. They can also be defeated by being picked up and thrown, effectively shattering them. While in their petrified state, their increased weight can be used to Link's advantage, as they can hold down switches. Upon defeat, they yield either Red or Green Chu Jelly. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap ChuChus are similar to those from The Wind Waker; however, Chu Jelly is not present in any form. Again, various kinds of ChuChus appear, and two new ones are introduced. Additionally, two big ChuChus known as the Big Green ChuChu and Big Blue ChuChu serve as the boss of the Deepwood Shrine and the mini-boss of the Temple of Droplets, respectively. Despite their names, they are ordinarily sized ChuChus; however, due to Link occasionally assuming Minish form, they appear to be big to him. Red and Green ChuChus are among the most common varieties, and are found in many locations in Hyrule. Unlike in The Wind Waker however, Red ChuChus can dissolve into shapeless goo for a short while. Blue ChuChus are electrified ChuChus that are similar to their counterparts from The Wind Waker, but they cannot dissolve into goo. The first of the two new ChuChu varieties, Rock ChuChus, wear large rock helmets (shaped like skulls) that protect them from many regular attacks. These helmets can be destroyed by Bombs, the Gust Jar, or even Link's sword if he has learned the Rock Breaker skill. Once their protective helmets are gone, they are more or less regular ChuChus. Finally, the grey Spiny ChuChus have the ability to morph into spiked balls when Link comes too close, defending against attack for a short while and damaging Link, should he come too close. After a short while, they return to their regular state, during which time they are vulnerable to attack, like any other ChuChu. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass ChuChus are similar to those from The Wind Waker and The Minish Cap. No new varieties of ChuChus appear, but some ChuChus of certain colors have different abilities than before. Red ChuChus are the most common, unspectacular kind of ChuChu. Green ChuChus are similar to red ones, but have the ability to collapse into un-attackable blobs. Yellow ChuChus conduct electricity, but need time to recharge every now and then, leaving them open to attack. Blue ChuChus perpetually conduct electricity, so ranged weapons are recommended against these. Rock ChuChus appear once more, disguising themselves as boulders only to emerge when Link comes into proximity. Link can break any eventual rocks with Bombs or the Hammer to secure himself against sneak attacks. The Hammer and Grappling Hook can be used to remove the Rock ChuChus' helmets, reverting them into regular red ChuChus. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks ChuChus appear the same as they did in Phantom Hourglass. They come in five varieties: Red ChuChu, Blue ChuChu, Yellow ChuChu and Ice ChuChu. Also, there are Helmet ChuChus who wear protective rock helmets, similar to the Rock ChuChu. Their helmets can be removed with the Whip, and thrown back at them, or at another enemy. See also * Red ChuChu * Blue ChuChu * Green ChuChu * Yellow ChuChu * Dark ChuChu * Big Green ChuChu * Big Blue ChuChu * Rock ChuChu * Helmet ChuChu * Ice ChuChu * Chu * Chu Jelly * Spinut es:ChuChu Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies